Mark Lara-Rutter (Another)
Biography Another Mark Lara-Rutter (Ri Dae-Jung) (Korean:리대중, Li dae jung or Li Tae-Chung in McCune-Reischauer), (Born September 16th 2015) is a prepubescent male North Korean prison guard working in Shōwa Prison Camp and Another Marie Lara-Rutter's male counterpart, he is described by Yong-il Cap as "one of the most disgusting people in the TT10 inner circle". History Ri Dae-Jung was born in 2015 to Ri Kon-mi and Ri Ji-seok, two KPA soldiers. At the age of one, he was taken from his parents with their consent in a project called Project: P'i Pyŏngsa, near the border, which was a project in an attempt to create the perfect child assassin He was sent to live with an American family to learn about normal live until the age of six, where he was sent back to train for being the perfect killer. He was taught Russian aswell as his native Korean. Dubbed P'i Pyŏngsa 18, he has killed over 300 targets. Appearance He is a young boy of slightly above average height and average weight, He, like his female counterpart, he wears a North Korean military uniform complete with peaked cap, he has black hair, brown eyes, like his female counterpart, He resembles her, with the exception of military trousers instead of a skirt, he sports the Kim Jong-il and Kim Il-sung lapel pin like her, His shoulder-length North Korean black hair is in a short ponytail that reaches the upper neck instead of hair that reaches the back neck, which is something not featured on his Normal Counterpart, his facial features are said to be "soft and feminine-looking", therefore making him mistaken for a girl and giving him an androgynous appearance to the point that he looks very feminine, he also has a scar on his abdomen and dried blood on his pectoral from being stabbed in the episode Paul (JP: Fleming Frenzy). When using a disguise, he wears a black longcoat that reveals his abdominal scar a black cap with a bill, and black jeans with black boots. When swimming, he wears a longcoat with swimming trunks underneath, he still has his hair tied back. Because of his long hair, he is perfect for cosplaying characters like the Winter Soldier or Kylo Ren. Personality Even though he is seen rather docile and a dopey-looking officer, with his eyebrows upwards as if was sad or upset, However, He is extremely violent, sadisitc, cruel and short-tempered, he is the most violent out of the prison guards and doubles his female counterpart in brutality and bloodthirstiness, he is easily angered, he is also shown to be very aggressive, as he attacked Gadadhara Bobbalu School teachers, tortures fingernails cut off, kicking pregnant women, removing tounges off prisoners, crushing testicles, using guard dogs infected with bubonic plague, he is also shown to be shy and aloof, as he is never seen socialising with others except his South Korean associate, Another Andrea Tinnings, a few prison guards and his female counterpart, he gets extremely angry if called Mark instead of Ri Dae-Jung or if mistaken for a girl due to his ponytail. He also hardly smiles, but still falls into fits of giggles every now and then. He is also a loner, and he is considered the "angsty emo" of the series. He is also extremely talented at using a submarine, which he keeps out of the eye and is the underwater Team Terrific 10 base. Unlike his female counterpart, he cares nothing for his Normal counterpart and constantly verbally abuse him, and sometimes physically, his cruel treatment of his Normal counterpart shows he does not care for other people except comrades, he is nicknamed DPRK-kun by Satoko, Fliqpy by Maria Tachimi, as it reminds her of Happy Tree Friends, Foxy and Spy by Sophie the Otter, because he reminds her of Foxy from FNAF and the Spy from TF2, also called Shadow and Nanking by Toshio after Shadow the Hedgehog and the Nanking Massacre in 1937, the GBS nickname him the "Heinrich Himmler of the TT10" because of his sadistic and remorseless behavior Despite his serious and cruel personality, he is shown to have a playful and mischievous side, pretending not to notice one of the teacher's horrible disguises and laughing when Sophie feeds him to the lions He also has a black sense of humor, as when one of the prisoners he tortured asked for a wheelchair, he sadistically answers "그게 죽음에 대한 다른 단어인가?" (Eng: Is that another word for death?) He also shows a hint of stubbornness in Attack on GBS, when one of the saved GBS-kept children tried to offer him food and denies it even when hungry, but grew tolerable over time. He also shows hints of favoritism, as he let Marie sleep on his lap and happily socialized with her He is also somewhat of a pervert, as he whistles loudly when watching Squirrel and Hedgehog when Lt. Vixen appears in a playful way. His sadistic behaviour is seen as "disgusting" by everyone he is closely associated with. Despite his small stature, he is very powerful and has good self-defense Quotes "" (Translation: "YOU IDIOT! I AM NOT A GIRL! AND CALL ME RI DAE-JUNG, NOT MARK!") ~ Another Mark angrily correcting Samuel on his preference of being called and his gender "" (Translation: I don't like spicy foods d***it!) ~ Another Mark telling the team he doesn't like spicy food "네, 아마 당신은 지금 대량 살상 무기를 가지고 여기서 꺼져를 얻을 수 있습니다!" (Translation: Yes, Perhaps you can, Now take your weapons of mass destruction and get the f*** out of here!) ~ Another Mark yelling at Samuel and Dennis Cap when they came for the nuke to fire at an empty Gadadhara Bobbalu School camp only filled with guards and soldiers in the episode Air Raids. "" (Translation: Dennis, I said it before and I will say it again, will you kindly f*** off?!) "" (Translation: Do you have any idea how f***ing busy I am?!) ~ Another Mark declining a PETA membership "" (Translation: Another Nicholas, screw this up, I am going to f***ing cut your testicles and shove them right up your a** so when you s***, you'll be s***ting on your testicles!) "" (Translation: Great, more f***ing pieces of s***s joining the team, fan-f***ing*tastic, more people to p*** me off) ~ Another Mark playing snooker while the commanders introduce the new cadets. "" (Translation: Stop doing that, please! God-d***it!) ~ Ri Dae-Jung being tickled by Stacie after capturing him and the other 10 Death Soldiers "" (Not again! I told my mother this was a working week for me!) ~ Ri Dae-Jung realising that he forgot to eat or sleep "" (Translation: I didn't realise that, what time is it?) ~ Ri Dae-Jung asking someone when he forgets to eat or sleep "" (Translation: I don't know If I'm transgender or not, but in my school, I keep getting identified as a girl and when it's sports day, people get sorted by gender, I get pushed out of male's toilets, I personally don't like playing with girls, except Park Su-Hyun) "" (Translation: Leave me alone!) ~ Ri Dae-Jung's recurring quote "" (Translation: I want to be left alone now!) ~ Ri Dae-Jung to Mei. "" (Translation: I don't understand how it feels like to be from DPRK!) "" (Translation: You hate me, GOOD) ~ Ri Dae-Jung to his younger brother Another Larry. "와우, 당신은 실망의 그랜드 센트럴 역 당신은 그렇지 않나요?" (Translation: Wow, you are just the Grand Central Station of Disappointment aren't you?) ~ Ri Dae-Jung's abuse to his brother "당신은 자신에 진흙을 가지고, 망신, 누군가 더 나은 장소에 다시 넣어" (Translation: You got mud on yourself, big disgrace, somebody better put you back in your place) ~ Ri Dae-Jung to a prison inmate "형제, 당신은 당신이 저를 감동 수 있다고 생각하면 오해 입증" (Translation: Brother, you thought you could impress me, you proved me wrong) "아 아, 씨발!" (Translation: Argh, F***!) "래리, 저를 실망 중지" (Translation: Larry, stop disappointing me) "당신은 결코 나를 감동 당신의 무능력을 중단하지, 나쁜" (Translation: You never cease your inability to impress me, b****) "" (Translation: American Imperialist B******s) ~ Ri Dae-Jung to any American he dislikes "그 사람은 당신을 위해 아무것도 걱정하지 않습니다! 그는 사람들에게 배신자!" (Translation: That man cares nothing for you! he is a traitor to the people!) ~ Ri Dae-Jung while aiming a gun at GBS teachers. "나에게 빨갱이라고 마지막 사람은 자신의 머리가 잘려 있고 난 며칠 동안 주위에 자신의 잘린 머리를 수행" (Translation: The last person who called me a Commie, got their head chopped off and I carried their severed head around for days) ~ Ri Dae-Jung telling Toshio the time he killed a prisoner for calling him a commie. "" (Translation: You like it when I beat the s*** out of people, Young Japanese-American Ghost Girl?) ~ Ri Dae-Jung to Maria Tachimi. "" (Translation: Oi, f*** off, I'm trying to hum the Song of General Kim Il-sung, I can't do it if your distracting me, f*** off!) ~ Ri Dae-Jung to Peanut, Baby Butter and Jelly Otter during the team's visit in Lake Hoohaw. "" (Translation: What the h*** do you mean?!) ~ Ri Dae-Jung on his "androgynous" appearance "" (Translation: Aw, you're so cute and fluffy you're about to wet your pants!) ~ Ri Dae-Jung on killing a political prisoner's dog "" (Translation: I'm sorry, you must of mistaken me for someone else) ~ Ri Dae-Jung to Ri Kon-mi (Genderbent Ri Kon-Yung) on her son and correcting her. "" (Translation: No! None of that, shame on you!) ~ Ri Dae-Jung after saving a group of children from GBS soldiers "" (Translation: HEY GUYS! YOU REMIND ME OF SOME A**HOLES I'M GONNA KILL!) "" (Translation: Please listen to me, don't rape inmates, men, women, child, no one) ~ Ri Dae-Jung to his underlings. "" (Translation: Are you still here? Beat it kid!) "" (Translation: I don't want any, get lost) ~ Ri Dae-Jung denying food from one of the saved children. "" (Translation: Dude, Western Capitalist Pig, you wasted?) ~ Ri Dae-Jung to Mikey after trying to fight the weakest group of GBS teachers. "" (Translation: We used to torture prisoners by using the Barney theme song I Love You, You Love Me non-stop until they snapped, it only worked on adult prisoners, we recorded their reactions and posted them online) "" (Translation: Don't ask me) ~ Ri Dae-Jung when asked about his abdominal scar "" (Playing Yu-Gi-Oh! cards with people older than me is hilarious, especially when they lose! There was this one time me, Ichiro and Mei went to Japan to learn about how the industry there works, Ichiro was just there to translate my Korean into the Japanese language, there was this spoiled kid who wanted Mei's Jibanyan plush, she said no, and her father demanded me to play Yu-Gi-Oh! to decide who kept it, he said If I lost, he would give it to his crotchfruit, If I won, on my terms, he goes parading with a sign saying "I got beaten up by a Korean", I won, I watched the shows, played the card game, watched the Abridged and Satoko taught me how to play, found out it was one of card games I was actually good at, My female counterpart said to me many times she has a crush on Seto, the protagonist's rival, no idea why) (Playing with Japanese right-wing supporters in general is hilarious, they throw tantrums everytime they lose, I even got Mei to record, Then what really killed it was when Mei shoved her Jibanyan plush in their faces, I even mimicked the Imperial March just to p*** them off and Darth Vader's breathing, Mei even mimicked the Terminator theme and some of Arnold's lines, like, "I'll be back", "Hasta la Vista, baby", and even the T-1000's "Call to John, call to John now" (I've put an order to the team to send me a s***load of bada**es and murder machines and instead all I got was you cupcake-clowns and a side order of f***-nuggets, I can tell from a glance that 50% percent of you are c***suckers and the other 50% are c***suckers never told to believe in themselves, I'm gonna shove my boot, so far, and fast, up your a**holes that it would trigger a geological event, you all reek of poison and animal abuse!, Every breath you take is a stunning endorsement of abortion, you s***-stains are a collection of failure, you c***-goblins getting knocked over by the GBS, and probably cried like sissies when they were castarated, you sensitive v****as cry so many tears you could float away on a river of d*****-canoes, I will f***start your soul, I'll make you f***ers scream louder than your mothers after a failed abortion, I'll cut off you shrivled b***s, put them where your a** should be, put a sombreo on you head and beat you like a piñata, h***, I'll make you s*** out so many bricks you'll put the Mexicans out of business, but fear not, in three years, I'll turn you f***ers of galactic destruction!) ~ Ri Dae-Jung as a Drill Sergeant. (Me and my brother were on do-not-sit lists a lot at some websites, mostly because of me and him, mom and dad were away at a baby's thing, and we generally refused to listen to her, even those role model people, that we were called The Boondocks, and even those people to teach you to behave, she f***ed up too) (For the love of my non-existent God, put on some clothes Chau, this is not your strip club) (The DPRK I grew up in was a very barbaric place, civilians and soldiers often killed tourists, were violent with eachother, it was like the North Sentinel Island, where you're not allowed to f***ing visit because they kill visitors, They also shot people who got too close on the shore, not even Kim Jong-un would have survived there, My adoptive parents were the first to actually come and get out safely as my mother was friends with them) Abilities and Attributes Weaponary: He is trained in the use of firearms and rifles. Increased Stamina: Because of the training he went under in Siberia, he is almost three times stronger than the average 11-year old. Russian language: Due to the long periods he had spent in Sibera, He is fluent in Russian, aswell as his native Korean. Theory Play In the Theory Play (JP: Funtime) mode in Theory World 3: Lesser and Greater, he is not easy to please, he hates his ponytail touched and he is one of the few characters to attack the player by shooting them with a gun, players can be killed by Ri Dae-Jung by constantly touching the ponytail or poking him, the player's cause of death or game over would be "Team member got upset". Trivia *One of his favorite dishes is cooked rice with soy sauce and wasps and hates anything too spicy, such as chili peppers. *He overworks and forgets to eat or sleep, this concerns his Normal counterpart and Marie greatly. It also concerns a few of the other characters. *His soldier number 1953 is a reference to the final year of the Korean War. *He is interested in the Seven Deadly Sins. *He is one of TT10's youngest officials. *He flips tables when very angry or upset. *He has a two devil horn-shaped birthmarks on his shoulder, which is something his Normal Counterpart doesn't have *His favorite hobbies are meditating in a forest filled with bamboo, playing a flute and watching violent shows on TV. *His favorite cartoon is Squirrel and Hedgehog, which is a North Korean children's series with squirrels fighting the US soldiers, who are bears. *He is very good at crossdressing and passing off as a girl and can fake a little girl's innocent behavior. *He commits crimes so terrible, even the TT10 commanders think he goes too far with his cruel behavior, suprisingly, even Toshio tried to talk him out of the prisoner genocide. *He is interested in the American Civil War, especially the Confederate side. *Judging by his nature, it's very likely he has Borderline Personality Disorder, as he has seven of the nine major symptoms of the disorder such as lack of empathy, six are enough to make a diagnosis. *Unlike his Normal counterpart and Marie, he is fluent in Russian, and he even speaks it to interrogate a GBS member who only spoke Russian, claiming "he was speaking it before he was six" *His least favorite food is store-brought meat, claiming that he "can taste all the fatty chemicals and additives in it", he also complains "it makes him hungry shortly after eating it" Category:Another Counterparts Category:Anti-Heroes Category:People born in 2015 Category:Genderbent Counterparts Category:Males Category:People born in September